Spys and Sleepovers
by ptpeach
Summary: Link is in love with Peach. Peach doesn't know. Chapter 10 UP BABY! A few smashers go to jail! Rated T for swearing. A PeachxLink fic.
1. A Crush Revealed

CHAPTER 1

One day, Princess Peach Toadstool was taking a walk in her garden.

"What a beautiful day it is!" she said as she allowed herself to collapse into her flowerbed. Suddenly, she heard giggles. She looked around cautiously, as she was surprised. She saw her best friends: Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, and Samas Aran, a bounty hunter from space, who just happened to know how to kick butt.

"What's up?" said Daisy. "Having a good time speaking aloud to yourself? Tee hee!"

Peach blushed a rosy pink. "I was enjoying myself!" Peach said defensively, still blushing.

"So what have you been up to these days in this ol' castle?" asked Zelda.

"Same'o, same'o" said Peach playfully. "Just trying to avoid Bowser!" Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, Link was strolling around the Mushroom Kingdom. He had come for sightseeing and maybe a little training with Mario.

"What should I do?" he said to himself. "Go visit Peach or something..."

He blushed at the thought of it. He liked Peach. A lot. Her beautiful blond hair, pretty face, pink lips, blue eyes,...Link could describe Peach in a million words. She was smart and had spunk and was brave and pretty strong. But of course Peach didn't know this. He got lightheaded just thing of her. Then he heard someone laugh at him. It was Roy.

"Whatcha doin' daydreaming?" asked Roy.

Roy had fiery red hair and a very boyish face. He had the face of a 10 year old but the voice and body of an 18 year old.

"Hey Roy!" said Link, his blond hair blowing in the wind around his face. "How you been?"

Roy gave Link a face that said 'Don't try to change the subject'.

Link blushed a deep red and said, very defensively "I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" said Roy! " I heard you daydreaming. Your thoughts were being said, not thought in your head. Better be a little more careful next time you think of Peach, aye?"

Link was angry. He hadn't wanted anyone to know about his big crush on Nintendo Land's most famous princess.

"Don't tell anyone!" said Link, pleadingly. "It would ruin me!"

"Well, I HAVE seen your little hole in the wall. We were room mates and all."

At this, Link almost passed out. No one knew about his secret little space. It was a little space dedicated to Peach. Doing different things at the Smash Bros. Tournament. He especially loved her taunt. As Link came back to reality, he heard Roy make a deal.

"If you go on a spying trip with us, I'll clear my head of it." said Roy.

"Oooh! Where we gonna go!" asked Link, excited, as he loved spy trips.

"Dig this: The girls, Zelda, Samas, and Peach, are having a sleepover tonight at Peach's castle and we are gonna spy on their little games and secrets!" Roy said slyly.

Link was horrified. He thought the fact of himself spying on Peach was horrific, sneaky, and cruel. But since he didn't want Peach to know of his affection for her, he agreed.


	2. They met at the video store

CHAPTER 2

"This sleepovers gonna be a blast!" said Samus. She had taken off of her spacesuit and put on her blue outfit. Samas had blond hair and a very nice figure.

"I brought popcorn, soda, ice cream, candy bars, candy, sugar sticks, candy canes, peppermints, gum, altoids, candy, candy, and more candy!" said Zelda, rather excitedly.

Peach flashed her Hylian princess friend a rather worried look. "Don't you think we will gain, say, about 5 pounds each tonight, from all this stuff?" Peach was still looking worried.

"Who cares! It's girls night tonight." said Daisy, while twirling her hair on a finger. "We can work it off tomorrow at the Smash Tournament." Daisy then started bringing out her suitcase.

"Look girls." said Daisy. "Just take a look at what's inside my suitcase!"

All the girls went to take a look.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daisy: HAhahhahhahha! YOu guys fell for the fake little ugly snake!

Samus: I didn't fall for it! she shivers I was just screaming cause Peach was screaming!

Peach: Yeah right.

Zelda: Don't you EVER scare me again like that, you hear! she is shaking

Peach: Zelda, dear. comforts Zelda Don't take it so far. Daisy was only joking.

Daisy: Sorry Zel. I didn't know it would scare you that bad.

Zelda: I'm afraid of snakes.

Samus: Well, anywaaaaaaay, let's set up!

The girls start setting up for the sleepover. Samus brings out the plastic sheets while Zelda hauls a bag of junk food over to it. Peach starts setting up the sleeping bags, when suddenly she remembers something.

"THE MOVIES!" said Peach really loudly, going hysterical very suddenly. "WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING THE MOVIES?

"Not I." said Zelda, Samus, and Daisy, in unison.

"WHO'S GONNA GET THE MOVIES? WE CAN'T HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITHOUT MOVIES!" said the hysterical Peach, running in a circle around the room.

"We could ask one of the guys to deliver it for us!" said Daisy, grinning.

"No way." said Peach, suddenly calming down. "I'm gonna go get them myself. Any way's, someone ALSO forgot the games." And with that, Peach started off for the video store, BlockSmasher.

And now, for the guys part...

"And so tonight, we'll sneak onto Peach's castle grounds and spy on the girls!" said Roy, smirking at a nervous Link. All the guy smashers were at their clubhouse. On the outside of their clubhouse, it said "SMASHER GUYS ONLY! NO GIRLS ALLOWED!"

"This'a will be fun!" said Luigi and Mario, in unison.

"Lot's so fun!" agreed Marth. "So when do we leave for the castle of thy royal princess?"

"Right- no, after one of us goes to the video store for after our stakeout! It'll be to late to go there when we get back."

"I volunteer Link." said Captain Falcon. And before Link could protest, everyone voted that he should go.

"I'll see you all when I get back." said Link, not so full of enthusiasm.

At the video store...

loudspeaker booming so loud that everyone jumps Welcome to BlockSmasher! Where you can get all of your game and movie-watching needs!

Link walked into the video store and looked around. He had forgotten what the guys wanted him to get! He reached in his pocket for his cellphone, which wasn't there.

"Darn that cell phone!" said Link. "and just when I need it. Grrr..." Suddenly, Link got tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her:

Princess Peach.

And oh, how he blushed.

"Hey Link!" said Peach. "You can use my cell phone. I overheard that you needed it. Just call whoever you want and come find me when you're done."

"Okay." said Link. He was surprised that he was even able to keep his cool in front of the lovely princess. She walked away to the game isle, all so gracefully. He sighed and wished she was his once again.

Meanwhile, Peach was looking for a sales associate to help her rent some games. Then she spotted one.

"Sir," Peach tapped the man's shoulder. "Sir? Sir? SIR!" Finally, the man turned around and gave her a tired "Yes?"

"Sir, could you help me-" Peach stopped talking, for the man had fallen asleep, again, on the counter.

What a fool, thought Peach, annoyed. She then went to the next man she saw, who wasn't asleep or nearly.

"Sir, could you help me rent a few games?" she asked politely. "I have really never been here before."

"Woah!" said the man. "You're Princess Peach! Could I have an autograph?" He smiled ever so cheesily.

"Why sure." Peach signed the mans hand and then went off. By that time, she had figured out how to rent the games and was checking out when Link crept up on her.

"EEEEK!" yelped Peach, feeling Link's hand touch her shoulder.

"It's just me, Peach." said Link. "Sorry that I startled you. I just wanted to give you your cell phone back." Link stood there, blushing out of embarrassment that he had startled the princess.

"It's okay." said Peach. "And anyway, you're the only smasher I barely know! We must get together sometimes for brunch or tea! Is tomorrow, Sunday, okay for your schedule?"

In his head, Link wanted to say, "Anytime for you my love" but instead he responded in a less flirter us manor.

"That would be great!" said Link, feeling very excited!

"Okay, then, and here's my number. Call me if you need anything!" after that, Peach left.

And Link was the happiest man in the world at that moment, for he had gotten a date with her and her phone number. It was his dream come true.


	3. Stuck

_Thanks Black Light Princess and Mako Streak for reviewing my story! Especially Black Light Princess, who helped me gave me my first review and told me about the setup!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

When Peach got back to the castle, she noticed that some people were missing.

"Omigosh!" she shrieked as she grabbed Daisy and shook her. "We forgot to invite Tetra and Nana!"

"We did but sheesh!" said Daisy as she rubbed her sore shoulder. "It wasn't necessary to shake me that hard!"

So Peach called Tetra, who was sailing with Wind Waker Link on the weird red talking boat. Their friend Simpson Luver was with them.

"Simpson, we have to go-" said Tetra, as she was cut off by her ringing cellphone. "DARN THIS STINKIN THING!" Tetra swore at the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" answered Tetra. "Oh Daisy! Would I like to come? Sure! Can I bring a friend? Ya, she's a girl. We'll be right over, then!"

"What was that all about?" asked W-W Link (not the same as SB Link or OoT Link).

"I get to go to a sleepover and guess what?" squealed Tetra, which was ireally/i out of her nature.

"What?" answered W-W Link, Simpson L., and the weird red boat thing in unison.

"SIMPSON GETS TO COME WITH ME!" squealed Tetra again, even more enthusiastic than the first time.

"WOOT!" said Simpson L. and she got up and did a victory dance with Tetra. (They danced for victory: Of getting away from the guys, that is ;))

The weird red talking boat smirked and looked at Link. They gave each other the look that said "We'll see about that."

An hour later, they were still sailing and Tetra was wondering why it was taking so long.

"I don't think we are on the right course." said Tetra.

"I'll check the map, Tet." said Simpson L. She ran over to the map and W-W Link slyly walked over to her and purposely slipped on the map, causing it to fall into the water.

"Why you little brat!" boomed Tetra at Link. "NOW WE WON'T KNOW IF WERE ON THE RIGHT COURSE THANKS TO YOUR CLEVER beep!"

Soon the talking red boat stopped on an island. The island was big and beautiful, but the girls needed to get the the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Let's go explore." said Tetra, winking at Simpson L.

"Okay." smirked Simpson L.

They started walking and then Tetra told Simpson L. her plans and what she knew of the island.

"There are three guys who inhabit this island. Their names are Sigurd, Steven, and Jibran. They have a house here somewhere." said Tetra, looking around, trying to spot the house.

"I think Link and that freaky boat purposely landed us here." said Simpson L.

"Exactly," said Tetra. "They are jealous because we were going to have a good time and they weren't."

Tetra and Simpson L. walked along the island until they saw a young girl in her early teens in sight. She was tan skinned, had very dark, almost black, brown hair.

"Hello!" said the girl and approached them. "My name is Lei! What might yours be?

Tetra was sort of surprised at the girls outgoing behavior but introduced herself and her best friend, Simpson L.

"Would you all like something to eat? Drink?" asked Lei. "I'll get you some!"

So they all followed Lei until they got to a house that seemed all so familiar to Tetra. It came all to fast that this was the 3 guys house that had lived here when she had visited before.

"Do three young guys live here?" asked Simpson L., getting it out before Tetra.

"No, 4 guys, myself, and another girl." said Lei. "We are Sigurd, Steven, Jibran, Hunter, Kitty, and myself! The first 3 guys got deserted here quite while ago, whilst they were young boys. Kitty, Hunter, and myself got here just a few, say 3, years ago.

Tetra looked to the right and saw 4 guys walking on the sandy beach, conversing, and wondered why she hadn't noticed the foursome before. The girl named Kitty was outside on the beach, lying in the sand, reading a book.

"Well, Peach is having a sleepover and we are invited, only LINK and that freaky talking boat stranded us here-ON PURPOSE!

"I smell jealousy as clear as the air here." said Lei, who put her finger on her chin and started to think. Suddenly she said, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" asked Simpson L. and Tetra in unison.

"Okay. If we can contact Link, his ocarina, I recall, can transport him places." said Lei, quickly adding. "BUT I said I recall. I can't truly remember if it does."

At hearing that, Sigurd came over and said, "Let's research! I still have my Nintendo study books here."

"But I have all 12 volumes," said Steven. "You only have 10 of them."

"I have **13** volumes!" said Sigurd, crossing his arms. "I have the encyclopedia of Peach..." Sigurd suddenly went off into a dream world.

"PEACH?" yelled Steven. "YOU HAVE THE ENCYCLOPEDIA'S OF PRINCESS PEACH?" Steven went inside to search for Sigurd's encyclopedia's, forgetting about the Nintendo history ones.

"Ugh." said Kitty, sighing. "Guys. Let me go get my encyclopedia's." Kitty went inside and brought back out her encyclopedias. Meanwhile, Steven was still searching and Sigurd was on drawing a picture of Princess Peach.

Jibran ran over and ran in front of Kitty with is set of Link encyclopedia's. "I got these from my sister before we got split up!" he said. "These will be more helpful than those." He pointed to Kitty's 13 encyclopedia's.

Lei took the Link encyclopedia and looked through it, finding out that Link's ocarina, if he played the song of travel, it could transport people to different places.

"That's it!" said Tetra. "We have to call SSB Link and ask him to come and take us to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?" yelped Jibran, Sigurd, Hunter, and Steven.

"Doesn't **Peach** live there?" asked Jibran.

"Of course she does!" said Hunter. "It's her kingdom!

"Don't mind these guys." said Kitty.

"Seriously." said Lei. "They are Peach fanatics. REALLY don't mind THOSE four."

Tetra got out her cellphone and called Peach, who called Link, who was so excited that he could hardly talk.

iIn the Mushroom Kingdom/i

"Of course I go get them!" said Link, excitedly. "Okay. Bye Peachy-b, eh, uh, blush Peach!"

Link hung up his cell phone and realized that he didn't even remember the song of time traveling. He had to call Zelda and get the number out of her.

"Yes?" answered Zelda. "The song of time traveling? Oh, it goes 'Da-da-dum-di-la-li-li-lah-la-la-da'. You know how to play that tune, don't you?"

"Yep! Okay. Bye Zelda! See ya later!" Link hung up the cell phone and played the song of time traveling, he concentrated on finding Tetra and in an instant, he was transported there.

_Back at the Island_

"Tetra?" yelled Link. "Tet- Tetra!" Link spotted Tetra and ran over to her.

"Wow." said Tetra. "You look a lot better than _that_ toony Link."

"I'm ready to take you guys back!" said Link, enthusiastic to get back to the Kingdom. "Who's going?"

"Well," said Tetra, "I'm going, but so is Simpson L., Lei, and Kitty."

"How are we all gonna get back?" said Lei. "He can't transport us all!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How will Link get them all back? Will his crush be revealed? Will the guys want to go, too? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long with this one! School had me! What about Nana?_


	4. Getting Back and Hyperness

Sorry for taking so long! School, school, school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well maybe we I can, uh..." said Link, uncertain about what he could do.

"This is tricky," said Simpson L., but I think that we can do it!

Then all of the people of the island gathered together, trying to brainstorm an idea.

"I have got it!" said Kitty, eager to state her idea. "We can see how many of us can hold onto Link until he plays the ocarina and gets us to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Everyone looked at Kitty. "How many of you are going?" asked Link, not to sure of the idea.

"Oh, lets see..." said Tetra, thinking. "There's myself, Simpson L., Lei, and Kitty. I think that two of us can get your arms, your neck, and I-don't-know."

"But I have to play the ocarina!" said Link. "I have to have my arms free."

"No you don't." said Jibran, snickering. "You can use the bottom part of your arms and the girls can hold your shoulders."

Suddenly, all of the guys started snickering and looking at Link.

"What's so funny?" asked Link, sort of confused.

"Man," said Steven. "Just imagine the image of all of those girls holding onto you and we still don't know where the 4th girl is going to stand."

"Just think about it man." said Hunter, who started laughing very hard.

"I called shoulder!" said Kitty and Simpson L. at the same time.

"Good thing there's two shoulders." said Sigurd.

"I got neck!" said Lei, smiling cheerily.

"Tetra." said Steven, tapping her on the shoulder. "Tetra, girl. Did you notice that hey just called spots on the human transporter?"

"Eh-what!" shrieked Tetra. The guys fell down on the ground, laughing.

"I have a brilliant idea!" said Lei. Everyone turned around and paid attention.

"Tetra, you can have Link to hold you like a baby!" said Lei, flashing Tetra a very big smile.

This time, everyone was on the sand laughing.

"Okay, lets do this so that we can get it over with." said Link.

"And as soon as you get there, you may drop down and relax...on the ground!" said Lei, laughing, apparently about what she had said.

And so all of the girls gathered around Link and got in their places, the guys laughing the entire time, because it was quite a sight. Then Link played his ocarina and all of the sudden, they were in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wow! This place is to cool!" said Lei, amazed because she hadn't seen a place like this in 3 years, which seemed like decades.

"Now lets head to Peach's castle!" said Tetra, excitedly.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." moaned Link. The girls were so excited that they hadn't noticed that Link was on the ground. Then he spoke.

"GOD! TETRA, YOU'RE HEAVY!" yelled Link.

"Well, was it that long that you were holding me?" asked Tetra.

"Who cares?" asked Kitty. "Let's get to Peach's castle!"

So the girls went to Peach's castle while a worn out Link guided them there, then returned to the Boys Only club. He was worn out.

Back at the guys club

"What took you so darn long, Link?" asked Roy. "It's been 2 hours."

"It has?" asked Link. "Well, Peach asked me to get some of her girlfriends and get them back here a-"

"You helped PEACH?" said Roy, as he cut off Link.

"Well, the more girls, the more secrets, right?" asked Link, just agreeing with Roy and the guys, unwillingly.

"Well lets go set up for stakeout!"

Peach's castle

"I'm so glad you all could make it!" said Peach as she greeted her guest.

"I GOT CANDY AND JUNK FOOD!" yelled Zelda as she jumped over the couch. "LET'S PAR-TAY!"

The girls put out their sleeping bags and started up the gamecube on one TV and the movies on another, and the place got really messy really quick and somebody name Lei got to hyper.

"WOOT!" said Lei, eyes wide open. "I can multitask! I can play the game and watch the movie and eat candy!" Then Lei took the controller from Daisy, who was playing SSBM and started watching the movie that was playing at the same time, and she took some candy from and ate ti.

"What tha heck do you think you're doing?" asked Peach, slightly smiling.

"I'm multitasking, dear." said Lei, nearly pulling down the gamecube.

"Dear, just put the controller down, okay?" said Peach, gently taking the controller away from her.

"And take this!" said Daisy, stuffing a chill pill in Lei's mouth.

"And finally, she shuts up!" says Simpson L., smirking.

Then when everyone calmed down, Kitty proposed an idea.

"Let's play: Truth or Dare!" said Kitty, making mischievous eyes.

"Lets!" said everyone else.

And the whole time, the boys were watching...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And wait until next time to see how far their truth and dare goes! Poor Link carrying Tetra. Who knew she was that heavy?


	5. Feelings of Guilt and Anger

Thanks everyone for the reviews! They are much appreciated and I hope that you guys love this chapter!

* * *

_Near the window in Peach's castle_

"They are about to play Truth or Dare!" said Marth, excitedly.

"Migosh, I don't know what to think." said Mario. "They might say something

heartbreaking about me."

"Quit your-a whining, Mario!" said Luigi. "Daisy might really love me!"

As Luigi went into dream land, Roy popped him on the head. "Quit dreamin'!"

"Oh, okay." said Luigi, rubbing his head where Roy had hit him.

"They are-a starting!" said Mario!

Inside the castle

"Okay, girls." said Zelda, enthustiastically. "We are about to play a dangerous game where bravery and secrets will be da-da-dum REVEALED!" Zelda was still a bit hyper from the first bit of the sleepover.

Everyone was quiet.

"Samus." said Zelda, smiling a smile that looked creepy to everyone else. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." said Samus, carelessly.

"Okay, Samus. You must tell us if you like Captain Falcon as much as we know he likes you." Zelda smiled even wider, as she made a long, pointy ears move. She had earring at the tips of her ears.

Samus gulped and a trickle of sweat dropped down her forehead.

"I do like him!" she admitted. "What's not to like about him?"

Everyone then started laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" yelled Samus, nervously.

Outside, Captain Falcon put did a victory dance. "YESSSS!" he said.

"Truth or Dare, Zelda?" said Samus.

"Dare!" said Zelda. "I'm sooo in for a dare!"

"Well, dig this Zelda: I dare you to go outside and walk around the big, daaarrrk castle." Samus was so pleased with what she had though up.

"Please don't make me do it!" pleaded Zelda. "Please don't make me!"

"Don't make you?" said Samus. "Do it."

When the boys heard this, Roy said "We have got to scurry! They are going to find us!"

"We gotta split up." said Fox. "Link, you stay and make sure the rest of the girls don't go anywhere."

"Why me?" moaned Link.

All of the other boys went and hid in different places while Link stayed in his.

As Zelda went out of the castle to circle it once, she didn't know that Samus and the other girls were going to follow her. Peach went to the window to watch.

When Peach got to the window, Link looked up and saw Peach and nearly fell and made a thump. As he was gazing, Peach thought she saw someone and looked to her side. At that moment, Link moved more-so to the side.

As the girls got back in, Zelda looked mad. "I'm not going to forget that, Samus!" said Zelda.

"Your turn." said Simpson L.

"Peach." said Zelda, smirking. "Truth or Dare?"

Peach's muscles tightened up. She knew she would certainly not pick truth; she didn't have the guts for it. "Dare?" she squeaked out, finally.

"Peach, I DARE you to call Link and tell him that you are you really, really like him.

"WHAT!" screamed Peach. "I can't do that to him, Zelda. He's yours."

"I dared you." said Zelda. "Now do it!"

Peach went and got her cell phone. Her hands were sweating and shaking. She went to her phonebook and clicked "OK" when she got to Link's name.

Outside, suddenly, Link's phone rang and he ran. He didn't want the girls to hear him. He answered his phone. "Yes?" said Link.

"Hi Link, it's Peach." said Peach, nervously.

"P-P-P-Peach?" said Link, his hand started to shake.

"I...just...wan...ted...to...tell...you...that...I really, really reaaaally like you." said Peach. Suddenly, it was easier for her to speak. "You have a great personality; you're sweet, and cool. And man, I love swords. I'd love to have one myself and learn how to use it.

Link was speechless. His dream was coming through before his eyes and wasn't at the window to see that it was a dare.

"Link?" said Peach into the cell phone. "Link?"

Link was still speechless and for some reason this dare had made Zelda feel very uncomfortable.

"I like you to, Peach." said Link, finally, in a voice that was trembling with excitement.

"Link, why is your voice quivering?" asked Peach. Zelda then got behind Peach so that she could listen to the phone call.

"I have to go...I have to go! I HAVE TO GO!" screamed Link into the phone. He hung up and ran out of Peach's castle and yelled on the road.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESH!" yelled Link out of joy. "She loves me! She loves me!"

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Peach was smiling a bit. She felt great.

"I took your dare, Zellie." said Peach, proudly.

"I took your dare, Zellie." mocked Zelda, sarcastically.

"What are you mad at, Zelda?" asked Peach, concerned. She noticed that when Link didn't answer for a few minutes, Zelda's face had tightened.

"Oh nothin'." groaned Zelda.

The rest of the sleepover went on with Zelda feeling mad and Peach feeling very guilty for some reason neither of the girls could figure out.

* * *

So how was that? Hope you guys LUUUUUUUUUUUVED my story. Please R&R! Peace!  



	6. A Fight

My next chapter! Please rate and review. You know, for a loooong time, I forgot to do a disclaimer! And okay, I felt like cursing some in this chapter. Don't worry, it's mild! Well:

**Link: **She doesn't own Super Smash Bros. Melee

**Peach: **She doesn't own _any_ of the smashers', either.

**Marth: **Oh! OOOOOH! I know! She doesn't own any of the words in this story, either!

**Zelda: **That's obvious, dimwit.

**Roy: **Shut up, Zelda.

* * *

The next day, the boys all met at the clubhouse. Some were triumphent and some 

were heartbroken.

"She _LOVES_ me!" yelped Captain Falcon.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me...NOT!" sobbed Mario.

"Awwww, don't be so sure, Mario." said Luigi. "We already know Daisy doesn't like

me." Luigi sniffed.

"Yeah, it was just a stupid friggin dare." said Marth, but in his mind, he was as unsure as Mario.

And all the time, Link just sat around, grinning, as happy as he could be.

"QUIT YOUR GRINNIN'!" yelled Roy. "IT'S SCARIN' ME!"

"Fine, Reee-oooy." said Link, slightly grinning.

And so Link kept grinning, Roy kept fussing, Mario and Luigi were comforting each other and Marth was deep in thought.

"You can't have her, Link." said Mario, out of the blue. Link looked up, suprised.

"What?"

"I said: YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" screamed Mario, standing up, glaring very angrily at Link.

"Whoa, whoa Mario!" said Marth as he tried to calm Mario down, but he wasn't going for it.

"It was just a prank call." said Link and Roy, at the same time.

"Did you hear how sincere she sounded?" yelled Mario. "DIDN'T YOU?"

Suddenly, Mario threw a fireball at Link and Link dodged it with his shield. Link attacked back with his sword. He hit Mario in his arm and Mario wailed in pain. He did a tornado move on Link and they both went through the ceiling of the clubhouse, thus making a huge hole in it. They landed back inside the clubhouse and hit their heads on the floor, hard.

Roy, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Marth, and Fox were all shocked; no one ever fought real fights inside the clubhouse. As the guys helped Link and Mario up, the two glared at each other. Evidently, they weren't that happy with each other.

"I told you it was just a prank call, dammit!" screamed Roy, furious. "Peach was trying to get back at Zelda from last years Smash Bros. sleepover! Don't you remember?

**--FLASHBACK--**

"Okay, Peach!" said Zelda. "I dare you to go jump in the swimming pool with your night gown on!"

All the Smashers had looked at each other with unsure looks. They wanted to know how Peach would react to this.

"Please don't make me do this, Zellie!" whispered Peach into Zelda's ear.

"Dare is already done, Peachy." whispered a smirking Zelda to Peach.

So Peach went outside with her nightgown on as all the smashers followed to the pool. Peach got on the diving board, and since she had to be humiliated, she might as well go out with honor, so she did a double flip into the pool. When she climbed out of the pool, everyone was staring at her.

"What the hell are you people staring at?" yelled an embarrassed and angry Peach. Everyone knew she was mad, because she only cursed, even mildly, when she was angry. Then she looked down at herself. Her gown was sticking to her and it was see-through.

Roy and Marth started shouting something in Japanese. Mario was standing wide-eyed and his mouth was hanging open. Zelda was covering a drooling Link and Chibi Link's eyes**. (A/N I'm going to call Young Link Chibi Link in this fanfic.)** Everyone else was staring in shock.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!" screamed Peach as she ran off to her room at the Smash Mansion, embarrassed and crying. Everyone knew Peach had wanted to get Zelda back and this was her best advantage.

**--END FLASHBACK--**

_At Peach's castle_

Peach was sitting on her bed curled up. She didn't feel like getting up. She was thinking about last night. Had she meant those words she has said to Link on the phone. What would he think of her? Everyone else thought she was with Mario, which was just a theory because he had saved her so many times. It was true that he had feelings for her but she was just a very good friend to him. She felt confused and her feelings were hurt by how Zelda had been to her for the rest of the sleepover the night before.

Finally, she got out of bed and decided to call someone. She needed to talk to someone but she didn't know who. She was feeling horrible. She needed someone who would make her laugh. She needed...MARTH AND ROY!

So she called the two brothers and they both arrived in record time. "Anything for their princess friend!" they said. But secretly, they absolutely went there, whenever Peach asked, for all the free delicious deserts they could get.

When they got there, the butler ushered them into the sitting room where Peach was waiting for them. When they got there, they weren't smiling as usual; they had a grim look on their face.

"What's wrong, guys?" asked Peach, concerned because they had not asked for any food and they were frowning.

"Do you have _any_ idea what happened at the clubhouse today?" asked Roy, wide eyed. "Mario thinks that you are in love with Link and he attacked Link and Link attacked back! They made a whole in out roof before they quit fighting!"

Peach was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to day. Just because of a stupid prank call, a fight was started.

"Guys, I called you all over because I feel really confused about yesterday..." said Peach. Marth and Roy weren't sure they were ready for what was about to come next.

"We told Mario that you were getting Zelda back from last year's sleepover!" Marth butted in.

"WAIT!" shouted Peach, a thought suddenly popping into her mind. "How did you all know that she dared me to a prank call? You all were **SPYING**!"

Peach jumped off the couch and started chasing the brothers around with a pillow.

"Run for dear life!" screamed Marth.

"To the KITCHEN!" yelled Roy as he ran to the kitchen. Peach was still following and when she caught up to the boys she was no longer holding a pillow: She was holding a cast-iron frying pan.

"Oh shit...DEAR GOD! Oh Lord have mercy! GOD!" said Marth, putting his hands over his eyes.

"We _were_ spying!" said Roy, quickly. Peach put down the pan. The guys rubbed the sweat from their foreheads.

"You weren't _really_ going to hit us with that, were you?" laughed Marth.

"Yes." said Peach with a stern face.

"Aaah!" yelled Marth as he covered his head.

And then Roy explained everything that had went on and why they were spying.

_1 hour later_

"Please don't kill us!" said Marth, after Roy finished telling her everything that went on.

But Peach didn't hear him, because she was deep in thought. Finally, she spoke.

"What was _in_ the secret box, Roy?" asked Peach.

"I can't tell you." said Roy.

"Why not?" asked Peach.

"Because I told Link I wouldn't tell if he came on the stakeout with us." said Roy, keeping his promise to Link.

"Roy, I've known you for a long time and now I'm dying to know what was in that box." said Peach. "Please?" Peach made puppy eyes and Roy was tempted to tell but resisted.

"If you want to know so bad, go ask Link!" suggested Marth. "He was the one all grinning-and might I mind you scarily- in the clubhouse today."

"You know, you are so smart compared to how you act so immaturely." said Peach to Marth as she got up and went to her room to call Link.

"Dude," said Roy. "She just insulted you, man."

"Was it that obvious?" asked Marth.

Marth and Roy then went to the sitting room to wait for Peach. When Peach came downstairs, she told them that Link was on his way.

"Aren't I clever?" exaggerated Marth, commenting himself.

"Whatever." said Peach as she rolled her eyes. "Link is on his way and I want you all to hide behind the couch or somewhere where I can he can't see you. I want you all to, eh, listen up."

A few minutes later, Link was at the door. The butler opened the door to Link, who was still grinning scarily. He walked into the sitting room where Peach was sitting.

"Wow." he muttered as he went to go sit down next to Peach.

Link looked really beat. He had a bruise on his head and he looked tired. Peach frowned but quickly turned it rightside-up when he looked her way.

"So how are you, Link?" asked Peach, smiling.

"I'm good!" said Link. "And yourself?"

"I'm well, thank you very much." said Peach. She took a deep breath, and then said what she had to say.

"Link, I know you and the guys had a little, uh, stakeout last night. Zellie seemed really upset about the prank call. Marth and Roy came over and told me everything that had happened. And..." she took a deep breath. "Just what is in that box about one of us girls that is so secret?"

"H-h-how do you know about i-i-**it**, Peach?" stuttered Link.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who's there, Manly?" asked Peach **(A/N I was inspired to use this name from B.A.P.'S, which I watched today!)**

"Ma'am, it's the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda." said Manly.

"Damn." said Peach. She had not expected for Zelda to come over, after she could tell she was angry. "Um, let her in."

* * *

**So what's gonna happen next? Catfight or not? I'll answer reviews in this section, too, from now on!**

** Ericketiting: Catfight? Great idea!**

**Black Light Princess: My updating _is _incredible! It's stupendous! Tremendous! Looks like Link got into sort of a fight!**

**SimpsonsLuver: Yep! Thanks for reading it on here! **


	7. A Catfight & A Cell Phone Fight

My 7th chappie! Please rate and review, felllow reviewers!

**Link: **She doesn't own Super Smash Bros. Melee

**Peach: **She doesn't own _any_ of the smashers', either.

**Marth: **Oh! OOOOOH! I know! She doesn't own any of the words in this story, either!

**Zelda: **That's obvious, dimwit.

**Roy: **Shut up, Zelda

* * *

"What is your problem!" screamed Marth, and then realizing he had given himself up. He jumped out of hiding. "You know she's mad! And you let her in? Do you realize what you're doing?" 

"And do you realize you just blew our covers!" asked Roy.

"What are you two doing here?" asked a confused Link.

Before Roy could answer, he was cut off by Zelda.

"What are **YOU** doing here, Link?" asked a pissed off Zelda.

"Peach asked me to come over because she wanted to know about, eh, something." said Link. He was nervous, because he knew that that was not the best lie ever.

"You know what, Peach?" said Zelda. "We have been friends for a hell of a LONG time. If you are going with my guy behind my back then you better just QUIT!"

"Why would I do that?" asked a confused and angry Peach. She didn't like being accused just because of stupid things.

"Because you just WOULD!" yelled Zelda and then she slapped Peach.

"Catfight." whispered Marth to Roy.

"Damn right." said Roy.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME?" yelped Peach.

"Ohmigosh." said Zelda, realizing that she had slapped her best friend for no reason.

"You little-" shrilled Peach. She hit Zelda across the head with the phone.

"Ouch." commented Roy.

Then Peach and Zelda jumped at each other and started pulling each others hair.

And the boys just stood there and watched. Zelda was trying to bite Peach's arm and Peach was pulling back and hitting. Both the girls were yelling horrid and disgusting names at each other. They had dirt prints on their dresses, their hair was mussed, and they were trying to pull out weapons.

"Time to break it up." said a concerned Link.

"I agree." said Roy.

"But I want to see mooooooore!" whined Marth. Neither of the guys paid attention to Marth, as they were pulling the girls away from each other.

"I would've made a fortune if you guys had let me finish this recording!" yelled Marth.

Link and Roy dropped the girls and they went at each other again.

"You recorded **THAT**!" asked Roy. "On what?"

"My cell phone, dummy!" said Marth.

"Give me that cell phone, Marth." said Link.

"No-o!" said Marth. Link and Roy tackled Marth.

So Peach and Zelda were fighting, dresses were tearing, teeth were biting. Link and Roy were tackling Marth about a video they didn't want published.

And all the while the cell phone was taping the rest and the authoress explained that she didn't know that she didn't know how a cell phone could tape for that long.

An hour later, everyone was looking rather horrible and tired. Peach and Zelda looked the worst, and the boys were trying to look for the cell phone. The cell phone was right on an end table next to Marth.

Marth found it, put it in his pocket, and smirked.

And then Samus walked in through the door.

"Peach!" yelled Samus. "There's gonna be a new tournament at the Smash Mansion and I brought one of the new smas-**WHAT THE HELL WENT ON IN HERE?**"

Samus was shocked. She had brought the new smasher, Pit, to come see the princess. He wanted to sightsee and Peach's castle was the closest sight to see. Besides, Peach was royalty. But Samus had not wanted him to see this.

"What happened?" asked a horrified Samus.

"The girls," said Link. "They had a fight."

"Yeah, a little thing I like to call a catfight." laughed Marth.

"This is nothing to be laughed at." said Roy.

Roy and Link helped Zelda and Peach onto separate couches in the living room. Once Peach got settled down, she started to cry.

"What's wrong, Peach?" asked Samus.

"Could you please help me up to my room?" sniffed Peach.

Pit and Samus helped Peach up to her room while a concerned Link followed. Roy had him to follow them because they knew Zelda was angry with him. And when Zelda was angry, she was flammin' hot mad.

Link stayed outside the door with Pit while Samus went in with Peach. They listened from the outside

"Why does Zellie hate me?" screamed Peach. "I have done nothing to her!"

"The dare." said Samus. "The way you spoke to Link on the phone made her feel...I don't know, insecure, probably."

"She dared me to do it." said Peach, who was flooded in tears by then. "But Samus...I felt...I felt..."

Samus put her arm around Peach and comforted her friend.

"I feel like every word that came off of my tongue, which I said to Link, was something I meant."

At hearing this, Link's knees went weak under him and he fell to the floor.

* * *

**Black Light Princess: **I don't know who won...Peach or Zelda. But you got your catfight wish 

**Ericketiting: **chants We had a catfight...AND a cell phone fight!

**Penguin God: **sniffs It IS leading to heartbreak. I don't wanna break hearts! tears a heart in half But hey, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

**Sasukeuchiha180: **Put a needle in Link? Great idea!

**Lonewolf92: **I updated soon!


	8. You Better Break It to Her

**8th CHAPTER UP! This is my shortest chapter ever, just 466 words. Well enjoy and review till' I get the next chapter up!**

**Link: **She doesn't own Super Smash Bros. Melee

**Peach: **She doesn't own _any_ of the smashers', either.

**Marth: **Oh! OOOOOH! I know! She doesn't own any of the words in this story, either!

**Zelda: **That's obvious, dimwit.

**Roy: **Shut up, Zelda.

* * *

Link was shaking all over.

"What's wrong, man?" asked Pit, deeply concerned about Link's sudden strange behavior. "I didn't feel a chill."

"Pit..." started Link as he pulled himself up off the floor using the doorknobs as support." Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah man," said Pit. "I wouldn't tell a soul." Pit put his hand on Link's shoulder. "I can sense that something is bothering you and it is painful for you...what is it? You can trust me."

Those words seem to stick to Link as he spilled out the entire story. It was as if he had made an instant friend.

"Well first of all," said Pit, after Link finished speaking. "You need to break it to Zelda."

"And then what?" asked an anxious Link.

"Then we have to figure out a way to say it to Peach." said Pit. "Now that," Pit snickered. "That's gonna be the hard part."

"Why are you snickering?" asked Link.

"Because it's also gonna be the fun part." said a smiling Pit. "You two friends downstairs can help us. By the way, what are their names?"

"They are Roy and Marth." answered Link. "The redhead is Roy. The blue haired one is Marth. He has quite a character, so I'd be best to be ready to laugh really hard."

"Got it." laughed Pit.

_Meanwhile in Peach's Room_

"You think you love Link?" whispered a shocked Samus.

Peach hesitated, and then she finally said, "I don't know."

"We need to talk to Zelda about this. Come on." urged Samus.

"NO WAY!" yelled Peach. "That girl is so damn mad she'll try to jump me if I try to reason with her. So back the hell up off me cause' I'm **NOT** doing it."

"You're angry." smirked Samus.

"No I am not!" said Peach. "Leave me the beep alone!"

Samus laughed hard. "Peachy, I know you; you only cuss, even mildly, which is not the case right now, when you're mad." Samus laughed some more.

Then Peach, for no obvious reason, started to laugh with her.

_With the guys_

Pit snuck down the hall where Zelda couldn't see him and called to Marth and Roy.

"Hey Marth and Roy!" whispered Pit. "Come here."

Roy glanced at Zelda and went with Marth to Pit.

"Link and I need you two." explained Pit. "Come on."

And they quietly slipped up the stairs to an empty room. Link was in the empty room.

"Roy, Marth," said Link, standing up on a box. "After much consideration, I have decided to break it to Zelda."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" yelled Marth.

Roy hit him in the head. "Do you ever stop yelling and giving advice? It's giving me a headache."

"I am about to go speak to Zelda." Link gulped and went down the stairs.

* * *

**Ericketiting: **A Cell Phone fight. Pretty outrageous, right?

**LoneWolf92: **I don't know who won. This is confusing me. And I'm the authoress.

**Black Light Princess: **But my life **DID** depend on an improvement in all catogories. I'd fail myself if I didn't! PIT WILL GET A ROLE IN THIS STORY AS ONE OF LINK'S BEST FRIENDS!

**TheGoddessKnight: **Come on, you know you wanna root for Link and Peach. does a cheerleading routine

**PLEASE R&R! I'm so proud of myself for doing this story! You know I wrote chapter 1**(on paper)**in the summer of LAST year? And it's the summer of this year?**


	9. Don't Ever Break it to Zelda

**Well, my 9th chapter before school starts back. But I should have the first chapter of my newest story, which doesn't have a title yet, before school starts back. But don't expect a new chapter for this one in the maximun of...6 weeks. Minimum: 3 weeks. Don't forget to read my newest story when it makes it's debut! And now for the disclaimer (which some author/authoress did and everyone, like, copied her/him)**

**Link: **She doesn't own Super Smash Bros. Melee

**Peach: **She doesn't own _any_ of the smashers', either.

**Marth: **Oh! OOOOOH! I know! She doesn't own any of the words in this story, either!

**Zelda: **That's obvious, dimwit.

**Roy: **Shut up, Zelda.

**Pit: **Careful, Roy.

**Zelda: **goes beserk

Just as Link was at the last step, almost into the living room, he chickened out and ran back upstairs.

"I can't do it!" he whispered to Pit.

"Yes, you can: Now go!" said Pit.

So Link went down the stairs to tell Zelda. As soon as she spotted him, she ran up to him.

"Oh Link!" she started quickly as she put her hands around him. "I am so sorry! I am sorry for anything I've ever done to you!"

"Zelda." said Link. He took a deep breath as he removed her arms from around him. "I can't do this. I can't keep up a relationship that never existed. People expect us to be together. I was **NEVER** in love with you. Oh yeah, I had a crush on you when I was younger. But I am NOT in love with YOU."

Zelda stared at him. She stared at him for so long he became horribly uncomfortable. And then Roy, Marth, and Pit came in.

"Dude," said Pit. "How you said that, um, that was a bit **BOLD**".

"And you know Zelda" said Roy. "She's going to smash you. She's going to go wild on you."

"Zelda?" said Marth as he waved his hand across her face. Suddenly, she moved and her eyes went a crimson red.

"LINK!" yelled Marth. "SHE IS **PISSED** AT YOU!"

"I'd run if I were you." said Roy.

"I'm running already!" yelled Pit.

As Link started to run, Zelda grabbed him and body slammed him, holding him down with a spell that was much more powerful that Link had ever seen or felt in his entire life.

"ZELDA!" yelled Marth. "Please stop! He's helpless!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Zelda. "I SHALL **NEVER** BE REJECTED!"

When Peach and Samus heard the yelling and pleas, they went downstairs to see what was going on. And when they got down there, they were shocked:

Zelda's eyes were red and she was beating the crap out of Link.

"PLEASE STOP ZELDA!" screamed Peach at the top of her voice. "STOP IT!"

When Zelda didn't stop, Peach went and hit her across the head with a frying pan but it only angered Zelda.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shrieked Zelda, hitting Peach across the room.

"Peach!" yelled Roy. He went over to help her and as he bent down to pick her up, a vase hit the back of his head, knocking him out.

Samus then took her energy whip from her pocket and struck Zelda with it.

When it hit Zelda, she let go of Link and as he fell to the floor, it was obvious that he was unconscious.

"Run." advised Pit as Zelda started to advance towards Samus. "NOWW!"

As Samus started to run, Pit started to run after Zelda and he yelled back to Marth, the only one in the room that Zelda had not beat the crap out of, to call the police.

Marth was still shocked and pale but he made his way over to the phone and dialed '911'.

"O-o-officer," started Marth. "Zelda, the female psychopathic smasher, HAS JUST GONE FREAKIN PHSYCO ON US! GET A DAMN POLICE OFFICER OVER HERE! SHE'S HERE TO KILL! SHE KNOCKED OUT PEACH AND ROY **AND** LINK, AND SHE'S TRYING TO KILL SAMUS!" Marth was yelling so loud that the officer on the line said,

"Could you repeat that again, sir?"

Marth repeated himself by saying, "Would you just send a damn police officer. A psycho woman is trying to KILL US!"

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" asked the officer.

"Because I said more than that." answered Marth.

"Well, what is your location?" asked the officer.

"I'm at Princess Peach's damn castle where all hell has broken loose." said Marth.

"THERE'S A FRIGGIN PHSYCOPATHIC AT THE PRINCESS CASTLE?" yelled a hysteric officer. "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Because I said more. I said Peach, didn't I?" said Marth.

"We'll be right over!" said the officer. "I'm sending our SWAT team, too."

"Wait!" yelled Marth into the phone. "We only ne-"

The officer hung up in his face.

"I guess I'll have to wait until they get here." he said, propping his foot up on Link.

He heard banging upstairs as soon as the door was knocked in.

"MKPD! **(A/N, Mushroom Kingdom Police Department!)**" yelled the officers as they rushed in.

"Hi, I'm officer DaisyLover...it's my code name." said an officer to Marth.

"Okaaaay." said Marth, rolling his eyes. "And that psycho woman named Zelda is upstairs probably claiming another victim."

"Okay." said officer DaisyLover. "LET'S MOVE MEN AND GET THESE PEOPLE ON STRECHERS TO THE HOSPITAL!

**LoneWolf92: **Well, it seems as if Zelda wasn't to happy with Link's boldness...

**Princess Peachie: **Hee-hee, Peachie cussing. I'd love to hear that in real life.

**TheGoddessKnight: **I admit that Link shouldn't have forgotten about those hideous mazes and puzzles and...and...temple and bringing Hyrule back to life in Wind Waker and fighting off all those enemys. But maybe he was getting paid! Remember all those rupies...LOL LOL LOL!

**areku26: **Well, I won't flame you! By the way, PeachxLink seems to be getting a lot more popular. As well as PeachxRoy/PeachxMarth.

**crystalicios: **Thanks for ALLLL the reviews! I think Zelda really would be mad like that in real life!


	10. Jail Time

**PtPeach here! Well, here you get a story that was 9 pages long on Microsoft Word. And 2,490 words. So you get this long chapter and you might get another chapter of my newest story _Our Little Refuge_ before next week! Cool, huh? I wrote this chapter on 9/8/06, but you might not get it until 9/11/06. So stay cool, okay? I know that 9/11 wasn't the best day for a lot of New Yorkers, but don't be so superstitious that you think it might bring bad luck if published on that day (ex. Only 1 review, people start to hate me, etc.) So enjoy this chapter!**

**And read my story, _Our Little Refuge_. It got more reviews on that baby than the first 4 chapters of this story! Okay, Peace. But before I go, disclaimer time! **

Officer Daisy Lover ran upstairs with his S.W.A.T crew, while the policemen put Link, Peach, and Roy on stretchers to the hospital.

"Can I come with you all on the ambulance?" Marth asked a policeman.

"Sure." The policeman answered, as Marth followed him to the ambulance.

Officer Daisy Lover led his team upstairs, where he heard shouting and smashing.

"OPEN UP!" yelled Officer Daisy Lover into the door. No one would open, so he kicked down the door.

"M.K.P.D.! Put your hands up!" yelled Officer Daisy Lover, his team pointing guns at everyone.

Pit froze and dropped the vase he had as he put his hands up, eyes wide open. Samus dropped her gun as she put her hand up. Zelda's eyes went blue again as she put her hands up. It was as if she had come to reality again. She no longer looked angry; she looked hurt.

"Which one of you is Zelda?" asked Officer D.L. Zelda raised her hand with her head hanging low. "Which one of you is Samus?" Samus raised her hand, looking around nervously. "Pit?" Pit raised his hand, looking a bit confused.

"You all are under arrest." Announced Officer D.L. "Anything you say can and will be held against you. Men, cuff these guys up."

"Hey! Take it easy!" yelled Samus angrily. "What are we being arrested for?"

"Samus, you are being held for concealing a loaded weapon." Said Officer D.L., looking at a note pad he had. "Pit, you are being held for throwing heavy blue vases. And Zelda, you are being held for nearly killing Link and knocking Roy and Peach unconscious."

"I nearly killed him?" said Zelda, tears coming to her eyes. "And I knocked two of my best friends unconscious?"

"I'm a smasher!" said Samus. "I _always_ carry around a loaded gun, and I use it if I have to!"

"Oh, and do you have some lame excuse as well, Mr. Pit?" asked Officer D.L. sarcastically.

"No," said Pit. "I have no excuse…but I'm gonna be a smasher in a few days because the tournament is starting soon!" Pit beamed proudly, even though he was handcuffed.

Samus rolled her eyes. She was about to muss the proud angels hand but her hands were cuffed. Samus, Zelda, and Pit were lead to the police car and escorted to the police department.

_At the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital_

_Where am I?_ Peach thought as she looked around. She tried to sit up, only to feel her arm being pressed back down.

"You must rest, dear." An elderly lady said. Peach looked up. The lady was a nurse.

"Am I at the hospital?" asked Peach, weakly.

"Yes, dear." Said the old nurse as she smiled.

"Peach!" yelled Marth, running in to his friend. He embraced her as he smiled. "I thought you'd NEVER wake up. I've been sitting by you the entire time, but natured called and-"

"I don't need to know all of that!" said Peach, laughing. "Thanks for being here for me Marth." She rubbed her cheek against his hand.

Marth blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Awww! It was nothing!"

"Hey! Where's Link and Roy?" said Peach, wondering where he friends who had been injured were.

"Roy's in the bed right next to you." Said Marth "But he's asleep so you're gonna have to wait to talk to him.

"And Link?" said Peach.

Marth was silent for a moment.

"He's in the critical treatment room." Said Marth. "Dr. Mario is working on him." Marth swallowed. "Zelda nearly broke his ribcage."

Peach eyes widened. She thought she would feel anger towards Zelda, but instead she found herself asking about Zelda.

"Where is Zelda?" asked Peach. "In fact, where's Samus and Pit?" They were at the castle, too.

"They are being held at the police station." Said Marth. "They all got arrested. Something about weapons and attempted murder."

"What?" said Peach. "Why are they being held for that? Why didn't you tell me sooner? We have to get down there! Zelda could be put in jail for 3 years!"

"We're gonna have to sneak out of here." Said Marth. "And we can't do that until midnight, when most of the nurses are off duty. Then we can wake Roy up and sneak out of this smelly hospital."

"Hey! It's not smelly!" said Peach, laughing. "I paid well to have air fresheners made into the walls!"

"Okay, anything you said milady!" said Marth jokingly. "We gotta wait till' midnight. Why don't you get some rest until then?"

"Okay." Said Peach. "And wake me up when Roy wakes up, okay? And ask about how Link is doing when you see the doctor."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Said Marth. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

"You sound like a nurse." Said Peach as she smiled.

"Nurse Marth at your service!" said Marth. "There ARE male nurses, you know."

Peach smiled and closed her eyes, awaiting news of Link and her fellow smashers being held at the police station.

_At the Police Station_

"How long are they going to have us sitting here?" asked Pit.

"As long as they want." Sighed Zelda. "Hey, what time is it Samus?"

"It's a quarter to 12:00 midnight." Said Zelda. "This chair is so uncomfortable."

"Well aren't you used to it?" asked Pit. "I mean, your suit is really hard. How can you not stand a wooden chair?"

"Well for your information…" Samus paused. "Wait, that's too much information. Anyways, I'm not in a suit now!"

Samus was dressed in a blue dress. Her hair was messed up from the battle with Zelda.

"I'm sorry Samus." Said Zelda, suddenly. "I'm sorry Pit. I wish I could go say sorry to Peach and Link and Roy. You guys are my best friends. I love you all so much. I'm so sorry." Zelda started to cry.

Samus and Pit got up and hugged her in a warm manner. It made her feel much better.

"I understand." Said Zelda as she patted a crying Zelda on the back. "I know it was a shock to you, that your life-long love didn't love you."

"You went into some type of daze when he said that he didn't love you." Said Pit.

"I know. I don't hate Peach. She's my best friend. I don't think she loves Link." Zelda paused. "But if she does, I'll accept it and be happy for her."

Zelda said all of this, but as she looked at Samus, they both knew that it was easier said than done.

_Midnight at the Hospital_

"Peach!" whispered Marth as he shook her. She moaned. "It's midnight!"

Peach groaned and got up. She slowly slid one foot onto the ground.

"This floor is cold!" she whispered.

"I wouldn't know." Snickered Marth. "I have heavy boots on."

"Did you wake up Roy?" asked Peach.

"No." said Marth. "I wanted you to have the honors of waking him up."

Peach smiled. "You shouldn't have."

"I should've." Said Marth. "He gets angry when people wake him up."

Peach looked at Marth disapprovingly but went to wake Roy up.

"Roy!" she whispered. She shook him. He opened his eyes but when he saw her, he smiled.

"Hey!" he said. Peach motioned him to whisper and he whispered another "hey".

Roy got out of bed and gave Peach a hug. She hugged him back.

"Samus, Zelda, and Pit are at the police department." Started Peach. "They all got arrested, and Zelda is going to be charged for attempting to murder Link."

"That's bad." Said Roy. "That's terrible. We better get down there."

Roy looked at what he was wearing. "I can't go anywhere like this!" Roy had on a hospital gown that was slightly below his knees. "I'll be attacked by some late night clubbing-fangirl!"

Peach laughed. "And this hospital gown does look weird on me." She turned to Marth. "Care to find out clothes?"

"Actually, I know where they are." Said Marth. He went and got them and waited while they were changing. When they came back out, Marth almost laughed out loud.

"Your clothes," said Marth. "It looks like someone who didn't know how to wash tried to wash you guys' clothes! They're smaller!"

"Yeah, yeah, I noticed." Said Roy. "Very uncomfortable. I'm wrapping my cape around my waist."

"Very unladylike." Said Peach. "I'm taking a sheet for around my dress."

_This dress fits like it's made for a damn hooker, _mumbled Peach.

"What was that?" asked Roy.

"Oh, nothing." Said Peach. "Nothing at all."

The trio then made their way out of the hospital.

When they got outside, Peach shivered.

"It's freezing out here!" said Peach.

"I wonder why." Said Roy. "It's the middle of spring."

Marth chattered his teeth dramatically. "So co-oold. Must get a heater."

"Aw, quit your yapping." Scolded Roy. "Let's get to the police station."

The three smashers walked to the police station, running the entire way to keep warm.

When they reached the station, the lights were on and they went in.

"Hi." Said Roy. "I believe you have my friends in custody."

"Pit, Samus, and Zelda." Said Peach. "I'm Princess Peach."

"And she demands to see them." Said Marth in a gruff voice.

"Hello Princess Peach!" said the lady at the front desk, ignoring the two swordsmen. "What are you doing out at such a late hour?"

"I believe my friend just told you why we were out, did he not?" asked Peach, annoyed that the lady ignored Roy.

"Oh, him." Said the lady. "Yes, we have your friends."

"Are you aware that the Zelda you have back there is Princess Zelda of Hyrule, the neighboring kingdom?" asked Peach.

"We arrested a princess?" the lady said. "Your friends and her highness are right this way."

The lady led Peach and the swordsmen down a long corridor to what seemed to be a sort of meeting room. It was cold in there and the chairs were wooden without cushions. As Peach walked in, Zelda ran to her and embraced her in a long hug.

"Peach!" Zelda cried. "I'm so sorry! I was angry and I didn't know what I was doing!"

Peach hugged her friend tightly back. "I know you were. All is forgiven."

As the hug was released, Peach went to Samus as Zelda apologized to Roy and greeted Marth.

"What are you in here for, Sam?" asked Peach.

"They put me in this place for carrying a loaded weapon." Said Samus. "And they arrested poor Pit for the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

"Yeah!" said Pit. "They arrested me for throwing a heavy blue vase!"

"Well, I'll get both of you and Zelda out of here!" said Peach confidently. "I just have to contact Toadsworth. Anybody have a phone?"

"I have mine!" said Marth, flipping it from out of his pocket. "Dial away!"

Peach took the phone and dialed the castle. A toad maid answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, it's Peach." Said Peach. "Could you transfer the line to Toadsworth's room?"

"Right away, ma'm!" said the maid. "He's been looking for you ever since he found the police here!"

The line was soon transferred to Toadsworth, where he started to speak very loudly.

"What happened?" asked Toadsworth. "Where are you? Why are the police here? WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Please be calm, Toadsworth!" said Peach. "I'm at the police station in the city. Can you please come here?"

"Right away, dearest." And with a click, Toadsworth hung up.

"Toadsworth is on his way guys." Said Peach. "But my, he is hysterical!"

"Peach," said Marth. "Why do you speak oh-so properly when talking to Toadsworth and other people outside of our circle of friends?"

"Well," started Peach. "Toadsworth likes for me to speak properly and so I do it for his sake. I hate talking like I'm some rich person."

"That explains a lot." Said Pit. "When I saw you speaking about the hospital on TV, I was like, "How is Samus such good friends with this proper and prissy princess?"

Suddenly, Toadsworth busted through the door.

"I came as soon as I could!" said Toadsworth. "My, I would've walked if I had to!"

Everyone's mouth was hanging open out of awe in how fast Toadsworth made it there.

"Oh dear Peach!" said Toadsworth. "Why on EARTH are you wearing a white sheet? You look as if you're ready to be shrouded and buried!"

"I was in the hospital and someone supposedly tried to wash my clothes." Said Peach.

"And they shrunk them." Finished Roy. "They shrunk mine as well."

"What were you two doing out of your clothes?" Toadsworth said suspiciously.

"Toadsworth!" cried Peach. "Why is your mind so dirty! I was in a hospital gown and so was he! We got hurt." Peach face was twisted.

All of the smashers, except Roy and Peach, were laughing. Roy's face was sneered as well.

"I was just wondering…" said Toadsworth. "And why did you need me so badly? And from whose phone did you call from?"

"I called from his phone." Said Peach as she pointed to Marth.

"Ya, it was my phone." Said Marth.

"I need you to help me get these three out of police custody." Said Peach. "Pit's case is going to be easy, as the charge is absolutely ridiculous! Samus case is carrying a concealed weapon but Zelda's…Zelda is being charged with attempted murder! I simply can't let the accusation go through!"

"Well, who did Princess Zelda supposedly attempt to murder?" asked Toadsworth.

"Her best friend, Link." Said Peach.

"Well," started Toadsworth. "If he doesn't press charges, then she can put off of her sentence. And Samus can get off, also, as she is a smasher, with a license to carry a weapon. And what was Pit's?"

"Mine was throwing a heavy blue vase, sir." Said Pit, rolling his eyes.

"There needn't be a trial for the young man!" said Toadsworth. "You can't arrest anyone for that!"

"Well then everything's settled!" said Samus. "We just need to know when our trials are."

"Toadsworth, do you need me to do anything?" asked Roy.

"Well young man," Said Toadsworth. "You could go and ask the officer when their court date is."

"Okay," said Roy. "I'll be back in a flash!"

5 minutes later, Roy came back out of breath.

"I-told," panted Roy. "That I'd be back in-a flash."

"So when is our court date?" asked Zelda.

"In 3 days." Said Roy.

"What will we do in the darned room for three days?" yelled Zelda.

"We'll visit you all everyday." Said Marth. "And we can wait for Link to get better."

"What happened to him?" asked Zelda

"He's in intensive care." Said Marth. "Dr. Mario is taking care of him."

"Wanna spend the night here with us?" asked Samus.

"Sure, why not!" said Roy. Sheets were brought in, the request of Peach, and the smashers slept on the floor. It was going to be a long three days.

**REVIEWS BABY!**

**LoneWolf92: **Did you go insane already, as I haven't updated in a month?

**Crystalicious: **Daisy Lover looooves Daisy!

**Ericketiting: **What were you gonna say?

**Corzova: **Thanks! I shall try! I think this is the most impressive chapter.

**hip-hop-star93: **No hell. Just Zelda becoming herself.

**TheGoddessKnight: **It's all the rage? Hmmmm...

**Luke95: **I didn't update soon, but I updated with a helluva long chapter!


End file.
